1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-346
Performers **Wayne Brady, Denny Siegel, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"Under constant surveillance" Wayne Brady **"Under the boardwalk" Denny Siegel **"Underoos" Colin Mochrie **"Under no circumstances" Ryan Stiles *Clothing **Wayne - bright green shirt **Denny - red shirt with black skirt **Colin - blue shirt **Ryan - red shirt Games *Questions Only **Performers - Wayne (teamed with Colin) and Denny (teamed with Ryan) start **Scene - Scene from a teen soap opera *Narrate **Performers - Ryan and Colin **Scene - Zoo (an unlikely place for a film noir scene) *Film TV and Theatre Styles **Scene - Wayne is a prison guard. He's hunted down chained-together escaped convicts Ryan and **Colin and they are hiding in an alligator-infested swamp. **Styles used - Cartoon, Shakespeare, Japanese anime, Planet of the Apes, Gilbert & Sullivan **Style heard by Drew but not used - Western **Other style suggested - silent movie *break *Party Quirks **Denny - Host **Wayne - FINDS "THE MASK" AT THE PARTY **Colin - "NEVER SAY DIE" DEER TRYING TO CROSS A HIGHWAY **Ryan - SLOW MOTION SPORTS BLOOPERS *Greatest Hits **Performers - Ryan and Colin introduce songs, Wayne sings **Subject - Soccer (a sport) ***Song 1 - Ska - "Free Kick" ***Song 2 - Tin Pan Alley - "My Shorts Chafe" ***Song 3 - Beastie Boys - "I'm Not Really Hurt But I'm Stayin' Down" ***Song 4 - Paul Robeson - "I've Got a Yellow Card" *break *Hoedown **Performers - Wayne, Drew, Colin, Ryan **Subject - Working out (something a group of guys might do together) *break *Reading the Credits **Performers - Wayne **Style - Richard Simmons leading an aerobics class Points * Questions Only - 500 points to Ryan * Narrate - 9,999 points to each of them * Party Quirks - 50,000 points for everybody Winner *Denny Game Times *Questions Only - (1:48) *Narrate - (2:11) *Film TV and Theatre Styles - (2:13) *Party Quirks - (2:33) *Greatest Hits - (5:04) **GH song 1 - (0:42) **GH song 2 - (0:46) **GH song 3 - (0:36) **GH song 4 - (0:55) *Hoedown - (1:32) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons - "That's right, the points here kinda like the, uh, the food at Hooters." and "That's right, the points don't matter, just like a comb to Colin Mochrie." *Colin's baldness - In Film TV and Theatre Styles, Ryan looks at Colin's head and says, "My god, what have they done to you?" Colin answers, "A really bad haircut." After coming back from a commercial, Drew says, "That's right, the points don't matter, just like a comb to Colin Mochrie." and "Can't get enough bald jokes. Gotta love 'em." *What Greatest Hits interrupts - "We interrupt your special movie presentation of I'm a Stud for just a moment while we have a deal for you." Trivial Highlights * This episode is from the same taping as episode US-203 and US-234 * Denny makes her first appearance in four seasons * Narrate is played for the first time since Season 4. * Lookout for the slight edit just before Ryan starts chanting about the Wildcats * This episode is incorrectly categorized on CWSeed as "Season 3 Episode 36" Category:Season 6 (US) Category:Episodes Category:Denny Siegel Episodes Category:Season 2 Taping Category:Drew Series Category:US Series